


Tinsel

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hot Tub, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis surprises Harry with a trip to New York.</p><p>Day 8 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> banner courtesy of [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

“Okay, okay, okay,” Louis says, giggling.  
  
Harry is standing across from him, eyes closed, hands out, head tilted quizzically.  
  
“I know it’s not Christmas yet but I just wanted to give you one gift beforehand.”  
  
Harry perks up and he jumps up and down, curls bouncing.  
  
“Oh, boobear! You know I love surprises!”  
  
Louis grins before kissing Harry, “Yeah I know, love.”  
  
He places the envelope in Harry’s hands and says, “Okay, open your eyes.”  
  
Harry’s eyes spring open and he rips open the envelope, pulling out two plane tickets. His eyes widen and he gapes at Louis.  
  
“New York?!”  
  
“Yeah, love, just for the weekend but, you know, thought it might be fun,” Louis grins, squealing when Harry pulls him into a tight hug.  
  
He kisses the top of the smaller boy’s head as a silent thank you before grabbing his hand and rushing with him upstairs to pack.  
  
“Hazza, slow down! I’ve already got our bags all set. We’ve got to leave to catch the plane now.”  
  
“Lou! No way! Okay, okay, did you pack all my favorites? You made sure to get it all right?”  
  
Louis grabs Harry’s arms and steadies him. He leans up on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend’s nose.  
  
“Haz, love, calm down. I got everything, all right?”  
  
He opens the door to reveal a taxi waiting for them and they drive to the airport, Harry wriggling and bouncing with excitement the whole way there.  
  
Louis giggles. He is a lot smaller than Harry so people often assume he’s younger but he loves moments like these; moments when you can actually tell how young Harry is and how Louis really is the responsible one. He just likes being able to take care of Harry.  
  
They get to the airport and check their bags, getting to the boarding gate with time to spare and before they know it, they’re in their hotel lobby in New York City.  
  
The lobby is decorated with a huge, glittering Christmas tree but when they get into their top floor room, it is markedly missing Christmas cheer.  
  
Harry runs over to the window as soon as he drops the two boys’ bags and gazes out on times square.  
  
“God, Lou, look at all the lights. It’s gorgeous, right?” He grabs Louis’ waist and pulls him over so that he’s standing in front of Harry, the taller boy’s chin resting on his head.  
  
Harry glumly turns back to the pristine hotel room, sighing, “I wish it was more cheerful in here like it is out there.”  
  
Louis wriggles out of Harry’s arms and swings Harry’s bag onto the bed.  
  
“Open it, Haz, go on!” The older boy excitedly hops onto the bed next to the bag.  
  
Harry looks quizzically at Louis but unzips the bag. Sure enough, streams of tinsel come pouring out, overflowing the entire top half of Harry’s luggage. Louis drags his own bag over and it’s filled the same way.  
  
“I thought we could do a bit of decorating,” Louis grins, draping tinsel in Harry’s dark curls.  
  
Harry stares at Louis for a moment before breaking into a dimpled grin and pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug. He breaks away and goes frolicking around the suite, throwing tinsel on every fixture he can find. It’s not more than five minutes later that the apartment is glittering with the silver strands, several of which are clinging onto Harry.  
  
Louis grins, rustling a hand through Harry’s hair to send a few bits of tinsel tumbling to the ground. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls off his own shirt with the other.  
  
“God, wait till you see this, Lou.”  
  
Louis kisses and bites at one of Harry’s perking nipples and murmurs, “Mmm, can’t wait, babe.”  
  
Harry shivers a little and pulls at Louis’ hand harder, into the bathroom to show him the enormous Jacuzzi bathtub.  
  
Louis’ eyes widen.  
  
“Okay, yes, yes, good, clothes off. Clothes off now.”  
  
Harry laughs and turns on the faucet before slowly pushing off Louis’ shirt, ending up with his palms flat on Louis’ chest. He dips down to kiss the older boy, tongue sliding easily into his mouth. He reaches down to unzip Louis pants and push them off along with his underwear in just one movement.  
  
“God, hold on one moment,” Louis untangles himself from Harry and dashes off to the bedroom for a moment. He comes back with a handful of tinsel and tosses it on top of the bubbly bathwater, “Festive, yeah?”  
  
Harry grins and fists a palm around Louis’ hardening cock. Louis groans, tongue moving gently with Harry’s as he tugs off his boyfriend’s pants and steps with him into the tub.  
  
They tumble into the hot water together and Harry slides his fingers from their comfortable position tangling in Louis’ hair down to his tight hole.  
  
He massages it gently before slipping a finger inside, making Louis gasp.  
  
Tinsel swirls around them in the silky water, brushing against Louis’ sensitive cock.  
  
Harry shoves another two fingers in before Louis is ready and crooks them, making him scream into Harry’s mouth.  
  
“F-fuck, Haz, I’m really not gonna last, it’s not gonna be-”  
  
Harry scissors his fingers, stretching Louis out more and that’s all it takes.  
  
Louis is coming, streams of it intertwining with the tinsel in the water.  
  
Harry grins.  
  
“I have a feeling this is gonna be a great weekend.”


End file.
